


I just wanna know if you'll let me be your world

by pansexualpanic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fake Dating, Pining, maia/izzy, one sided pining, pining maia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualpanic/pseuds/pansexualpanic
Summary: Izzy may or may not have told her mom she's dating somebody and so when she needs somebody to pose as her fake partner for a week, she goes to Maia





	I just wanna know if you'll let me be your world

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was just going to write a drabble for this but now I kind of want to make into a fic so if you guys enjoy this and want me to continue it then please tell me

“What?!”  
Maia’s eyes were wide as saucers. She must not have heard correctly. Because she could’ve sworn Izzy had just said that they would have to pretend to date for an entire week.  
“I know, it was stupid and I should’ve thought before I spoke. I didn’t want to bother you but both Simon and Clary are either out of town or busy and I didn’t know who else to ask.”  
Maia took a moment to process Izzy’s words before taking a deep breathe.  
“What would I have to do if I agreed?”  
“Just some hand holding, a few kisses, and we might have to share a bed. It’s nothing too major and I promise we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
Maia couldn’t believe this. She wanted so desperately to say no but she took one look at Izzy’s pleading expression and she cracked.  
“I’ll do it. But you definitely owe me.”  
Izzy smiled and pulled Maia into a hug.  
“Thank you so much. I have to go call my mom to double check some things but I’ll text you the details later. You’re the best.”  
And she was gone, leaving Maia to walk home wondering what the hell she had just agreed to. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Izzy. Quite the opposite actually. They met through Simon and hit it off immediately. She was one of Maia’s closest friends.  
But a few months ago over the course of two or three weeks Maia couldn’t get the raven haired girl out of her head. She always seemed to be thinking of Izzy’s beautiful smile, or her laugh, or when she would playfully hold Maia’s hand not knowing how much it was affecting her. But she had been hurt before and she could never imagine Izzy loving her. Not like Maia wanted her to.  
So she suppressed her feelings, banishing them to the back of her head where they were tiny whispers that jabbed at her everyday reminding of what she wanted but didn’t dare to pursue. Now, all of that effort could be for nothing. A whole week of kissing Izzy, being close to her like Maia had only dreamed of? God knows what might happen. But one thing she decided right then and there was that she’d be damned if she let her feelings mess this up. It’s just one week right?  
~  
Izzy’s text came later that night, when Maia was laying in bed unable to silence her thoughts.  
I - I wanted to apologize for dropping such a bombshell on you. If you don’t want to do this I understand.  
M - It’s fine really. It was just a bit sudden. When do we leave?  
I - Friday night. It’s not a super long trip though so we should make it there Saturday night. Obviously it would be a bit weird for us to sleep in separate beds so we’ll be sharing. My brother and his boyfriend are coming too.  
M - Sounds good to me. See you Friday night.  
I - Actually I was kinda hoping to come to your place tomorrow? If it’s cool with you I just want to prepare how we’re going to act around my family  
Maia swore her heart skipped a beat when she read that last text and she couldn’t help but read it over and over. This was really happening.  
~  
Izzy walked in around noon the next day to find Maia packing for the trip. Maia had given her a key to her apartment about year ago so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Zipping up her suitcase, Maia sat down on the bed next to Izzy as the girl kicked off her shoes.  
“So what are we preparing?”  
Izzy thought for a minute.  
“Well we need to have a believable story of how we met. I don’t think we really need to spend too much time getting to know each other. After two years of being friends I’d hope I know you well.”  
The two giggled and smiled.  
“But you should definitely be ready to answer a million different questions. My mom means well but she can go a little overboard. She just wants to know if I’m being treated right.”  
Maia looked at the picture Izzy had pulled up on her phone. Izzy was there along with an older woman with beautiful dark eyes much like Izzy’s who she could only assume was her mom Maryse and and taller boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. There was definitely a resemblance.  
Maia knew better then to comment on the lack of her father, Robert in this picture. He and Maryse had some problems not too long ago and Maia had spent many a night hugging Izzy as she cried.  
The thing was that Izzy knew that Robert wasn’t faithful because she had heard them talking over the phone but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Maryse. She had kept telling herself it was because it wasn’t her truth to tell which was partially true. But over the several teary conversations the two girls had Maia learned that Izzy was scared to see her mom in such pain. And when Maryse finally found out Izzy had come over with tear tracks littering her face. The night was spent watching comedy movies in a feeble attempt of a distraction. Izzy didn’t talk about it much anymore but Maia could tell it was still a sensitive subject. So instead she said,  
“What should be our story? Did you trip and fall onto me and we had one of those cliche movie moments where we realized we had met our soulmate?”  
Izzy laughed and shook her head,  
“As funny as telling that story would be, I think we can just stick how we really met and embellish it a little.”  
“So we met through Simon, were friends for like a year and then started dating? What about our first date?”  
Izzy pulled up another photo on her phone. It was a selfie she and Maia had taken when they went to the aquarium with Jace, Simon and Clary. Maia loved marine life and was actually taking online marine biology classes so it was fitting. She couldn’t help but stare at the photo. What was she thinking? This was a terrible idea. How did she ever think she could keep her cool in this situation? They hadn’t even started the trip yet and Maia was already having trouble remembering that this was all just fake. She almost forgot Izzy was right next to her until she heard her soft voice ask,  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
Maia looked at her and plastered the most genuine smile she could muster on her face.  
“I’m fine, I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Are you feeling better about this now?”  
Izzy nodded before getting quiet as she awkwardly shifted her position on the bed.  
“I am feeling more confident that we’ll be able to pull this off. I’m just a bit worried about the whole… kissing thing.”  
Maia’s lips formed an ‘O’. Before she replied Izzy continued,  
“It’s not that I don’t think you’re a good kisser- I’m sure you’re a great kisser, but I just want to make sure we know about each other’s boundaries so it isn’t weird for either of us.”  
Maia could only nod as her head started spinning. For a second she was excited because she would’ve never imagined she would be able to be with Izzy like this until she once again reminded herself that this was only for a week. And then it would be back to strictly friends. She looked to Izzy and said,  
“As long as you’re not uncomfortable with it, I’m fine. This is your family, you know how to convince them.”  
As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, afraid that Izzy would find her willingness off-putting but instead she smiled.  
“Okay. Let’s just start off simple.”  
A blanket of silence fell over the two as Maia looked at Izzy’s eyes, trying to decipher the girl’s thoughts. She doesn’t know who leans in first but one of them does and before Maia knows it Izzy is getting closer and their lips meet. It was just like Izzy said- simple. But it was incredible. The feeling of Izzy’s soft lips sent Maia’s brain into a fritz and she could taste the slightest bit of vanilla chapstick.  
All too soon it was over and Izzy pulled away. Maia already missed it. The silence was still there but it wasn’t awkward. It was nice actually, it seemed to preserve the moment in all its glory. That is before they burst into laughter and it reminded Maia why she was so scared of telling Izzy how she felt. Because she would rather have this then nothing. The mere thought of not having Izzy in her life was a rather terrifying concept.  
But for now, she had this. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you don't know this was inspired by a fake dating au prompt from shadowhuntersaumondays on tumblr  
> They'll be giving prompts through the hiatus so feel free to join in!
> 
> And if you wanna check out more of my stuff or just scream about shadowhunters, feel free to visit my tumblr pansexual-panic


End file.
